On nous avait prévenu, Albus
by Idelyse
Summary: Entre la haine et l'amour. La barrière est mince. Leurs pères le savaient. Ils l'ont appris trop tard. Eux, l'apprendront trop tôt. Seulement, si Scorpius est Draco, Albus n'est pas Harry. Albus/Scorpius.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance, Angst.

**Raiting :** M, bien sûr :3.

**Note de l'auteur : **Après avoir bien réfléchis, l'histoire sera sur Albus et Scorpuis. Même si la prologue concerne Draco et Harry.

Et, je tiens à préciser, même si c'est idiot, que cette fiction est à caractère homosexuelle, idiots.

* * *

_**Prologue.**_

**Je visais le ciel, pourtant je suis cloué au sol,**

En apparence, dans cette tour, tout était comme avant. Tout comme le château lui-même. Le carrelage de cette tour d'astronomie était propre et luisant. Pourtant ce sol était et restera glacé. Pourquoi ? Car le sang ne glace pas que les coeurs. Même s'il n'était plus visible, il était là. Pourdlard, comme la totalité de la communauté magique puait le sang. On pouvait le sentir, sous ses mains, dans ses narines. Mais il y avait aussi les gens comme lui. Qui au détroit d'un couloir apercevait un corps sans vie, qui aurait dû y rester. Ou dans une salle de classe où le sang, effacé par des coups de baguettes répétitifs et acharnés, avait été oublié. La guerre avait des conséquences. Autres que les remords, la culpabilité, le sang, la haine, la folie, les blessures et les cadavres. Non, la guerre laissait aussi les souvenirs. Et c'était sûrement le plus dur à vivre. Pour lui, un peu plus que pour les autres.

Accoudé au balcon de cette tour, il fixait le sol de son regard émeraude avec obstination. Sur cette herbe verte, vous ne verrez rien. Pourtant, sur ce sol verdoyant il y avait un corps, un corps immobile que lui seul pouvait voir. Le corps d'un homme âgé, le visage tiré par la vieillesse, qui avait pour habitude de faire briller ses yeux azur d'une lueur malicieuse totalement exaspérante mais qui à présent s'était faite capturé elle aussi par la faucheuse, comme son hôte. Pour lui, ce corps, c'était les souvenirs. Les souvenirs d'une guerre.

Le jeune homme se détourna, pour admirer la présence nouvelle dans la pièce. Laissant l'image disparaitre, en même temps que son regard voguait vers la magnifique créature.

-Salut, murmura doucement l'intrus d'une voix sèche malgré l'intensité trop basse.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas; cela fait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de réponses. À la place, il préféra camper ses yeux verts sur le ciel. Quand il vint à se demander s'il y avait plus de morts dans son coeur que d'étoiles dans le ciel, il reconnut qu'il tournait Poufsouffle. Il alla presque à se maudire de sa propre stupidité. La réponse parraissait tellement évidente. Alors il ne la formula pas même dans son esprit. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, tandis que le blond s'installa à ses côtés. Le silence aurait été confortable, s'ils n'auraient pas su que ce qui devait être dit serait dit.

-Que veux-tu ? Souffla le brun d'une voix neutre.

-Rembourser ma dette, répliqua aussitôt le blond, froidement.

Harry aurait pu rire. Il pouvait. Mais la réponse était tellement blessante. Tellement.. Alors, il lança une pique. Comme avant. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais détruis, comme si on ne les avait jamais détruit.

-C'est dans le livre des Malfoys, "rend ce que l'on te donne ?". Ecoute, tu as prétendu ne pas me reconnaitre. Puis, ta mère m'a sauvé la vie.

Il entendit le blond pousser un soupir exaspéré, qui eut le don de l'énervait un peu plus.

-Mon père est un légume à Azkaban , personne n'est là pour m'apprendre le livre. Puis, tu as sauvé ma mère du baiser du détraqueur, en la sauvant à son procés. Puis.. Qui te dis que je ne t'avais pas reconnu ? Peu importe, c'est la dernière attache à cette guerre. Alors demande moi une faveur, vite.

La voix du blond était tout aussi froide qu'à son habitude. Après tout, il y avait des choses qui changent pas. Ou du moins, on pouvait l'espérer. Le brun, aurait presque ri, s'il en avait eu la force. Sa tirade ressemblait presque à un merci. Mais c'était bien trop tard, pour les mercis. Ou les désolés. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour.

-Reste avec moi, un peu. Voilà, ma faveur. Demanda Harry d'une voix aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait en prononçant ces genres de mots.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre. Alors il n'y avait pas de réponse. Le regard rivé vers le ciel, Harry se sentit bien. À côté de sa Nemesis. Car à côté de lui, il pouvait se laisser aller. Car ils se ressemblaient tellement..

-Potter ? Tu as décidé de jeter tes affreuses lunettes ? Ca te va mieux..

Les lèvres pleines d'Harry s'étirèrent d'elle même, devant le compliment, prononcé si froidement. Mais étrangement, le sourire disparut aussi vite venu. Remplacé par des yeux émeraudes bordés de larmes. Il avait tellement tort. Jeter ses lunettes ? Non, non. Harry les aimait, ses lunettes. Elles étaient son enfance.

-Elles se sont cassé pendant la bataille finale.

Harry, tout comme Malfoy, sursauta à ses propres mots. Les souvenirs assaillirent leurs esprits. Pas forcément les mêmes. Mais étrangement similaire. Harry se revit mort. Harry revit les morts. Draco vit furtivement le corps d'Harry tomber sur le sol. Et les morts un peu partout. Dans les yeux, dans leurs coeurs.

-La chienne de sang de bourbe qui te sert d'amie n'a pas pu les réparer ?

Harry sentit une rage sans nom s'insinuer en lui. Il détestait qu'on insulte ses amies. Surtout pas sur des principaux ayant déclenché une guerre. Pourtant, il ne répliqua pas. Car après tout, il était bien heureux que Draco n'ait pas changé. Au moins, sur ce point.

-La guerre laisse des traces. Tout n'est pas réparable. Elle ne l'était pas. Comme beaucoup de choses. Nous n'avons même pas essayé. Même si, avec un sort d'Hermione, elles auraient pu être en parfaite état, elles seront toujours brisées. Il y aura toujours une cassure irréparable.

Harry savait qu'il ne parlait plus de ses lunettes. Draco aussi. Les yeux argentés se fermèrent face à la violence de ses paroles.

D'un point de vue extérieur, les deux garçons côte à côté, fixant le ciel, n'avaient aucun point commun. A part peut être le fait, qu'ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Harry semblait plus sauvage et viril. Tandis que Draco plongeait dans la grâce. Pourtant.. On aurait pu croire que c'était leurs différences qui les avaient forcées à se hair. Mais c'était leurs similitudes.

Harry, comme Draco, avaient eu un avenir tout fait. Sans choix. On avait choisi pour eux. Deux enfants créés pour la guerre. Deux gamins tués par la guerre. Deux gamins ayant perdu des gens à cause d'un fou. Deux gamins ayant envié l'autre. Deux gamins détruis. Deux gamin fières. Deux gamins au destin entrelacé, mais coupé par la guerre. Deux aimants se tournant autour, n'ayant trouvé que la haine pour libérer leurs attractions. Deux gamins qui, dans leurs relations, avaient dépassé les bornes. Par des paroles trop blessantes, par un camp trop différent, par un sort lancé sur un protecteur, ou par un sort impardonnable pensé, ou pire encore ; un sectumsempra lancé, les cicatrices innéfacables par les baisers. Harry et Draco, c'étaient deux enfants élevés dans un monde différent. Deux enfants trop beaux. Deux enfants créés pour se détester. Deux enfants blessés bien trop tôt par la guerre. Deux enfants ayant vu trop de choses. Deux âmes perdues. Deux gamins trop matures pour leurs âges. Le Survivant et le Mangemort. Un enfant sali par l'espérance et le sang versé pour lui, tandis que le blond, avait été salis par une marque imposée. Deux enfants, qui avaient décidé de se détruire un peu plus que la guerre l'aurait déjà fait.

-On aurait pu être ami, tu crois ? Murmura le blond, d'un voix tellement faible que la froideur ne fut pas perceptible.

Cette phrase eut le don de tiré Harry de sa reverie, et de ses pensées morbides. Etrangement, il redoutait cette phrase. Elle n'aurait pas dû être dite. Elle aurait dû rester une pensée. Car elle n'était rien de plus. Jamais, il n'aurait dû la prononcer. Car elle pouvait tout briser. C'était une phrase dangereuse. C'était de l'espoir. C'était.. C'était une question à laquelle Harry ne voulait pas connaitre la réponse. Il laissa le silence répondre à Malfoy.

-De toute façon, tu serais allé à Serpentard, non ? Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Granger, un jour.

Harry ne lui repondit pas. Draco était allé trop loin. Il avait voulu faire un pas en avant, alors que depuis longtemps, ils avançaient à reculons. Il avait voulu arranger une parcelle de leurs relations, créer une pincée d'espoir, alors qu'il était bien trop tard. Draco avait été débile, il avait oublié sa maturité. Il avait lancé une phrase sans penser aux conséquences. Il les avaient tués un peu plus.

Harry lança un regard à Malfoy, qui lui, fixait toujours le ciel. Il était beau. Vraiment beau. Harry s'en rendit compte pour la première fois. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait laissé tomber le gel. Laissant ses cheveux bien plus longs qu'à l'epoque, encadré son visage fin.

Depuis un mois, les deux princes d'un Poudlard reconstruit, arrivaient à sourire. Car ils étaient en vie. Tous les deux. Et heureux. Malgré les pertes. Mais la nuit, les souvenirs resurgissaient. Harry s'était demandé comment le blond gérait cela. Il ne gérait pas mieux que lui, à voir ses yeux orageux remplis de douleurs. Cette image fit rater un battement à son coeur.

-Bonne nuit, Malfoy, murmura doucement Harry.

Et il s'éclipsa sous le regard brûlant du jeune blond.

* * *

**Review ?:)**


	2. Alors si tu m'aimes, laissemoi partir

**Alors si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir. Et vas t'en avant que je ne le sache.**

La feuille saignait, alors que l'encre pleurait. J'envoyais, honteux cette lettre à papa. Deçu de lui avoir désobéi. Mais cela semblait tellement naturel. L'encre se mélangea à mes larmes. Papa ne m'en voudra pas. Il était tellement adorable. Mais la tristesse que j'avais vue dans ses yeux en me demandant cela. Mais c'était ta faute. La tienne. À qui d'autre ? Avec ton sourire niais, ton visage parfait constellé reflétant l'étrange pureté que possèdait ton âme, et tes yeux verts brillant de vie. On ne t'avait pas placé aux bons endroits; j'avais envie de te bouffer. Tu semblais trop fragile. La remarque était sortie d'elle-même. Le sarcasme, mon deuxième nom, avait repris le contrôle de mon esprit en t'apercevant. Et puis, tu as souri. Un sourire joyeux, face à mon insulte. Comme si j'étais insignifiant. Un sourire que toi seul comprenait, avec ton esprit détraqué. Puis tu m'ignoras. Comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Tu t'étais assis à côté du fils du ministre. À côté de Léo Nott. Qu'il était laid, avec ses dents de lapin, lui. Papa m'en voudra peut-être, en fait. Il m'avait dit de ne pas te détester. Mais la tentation était trop forte. Peut-être était-ce écrit comme cela. Peut-être. De toute façon, cela est trop tard; je te haïssais. Toi et ta perfection. Toi et ton sourire. Toi et ton bonheur. Tu semblais être aussi heureux que ton père l'était dans les reportages, alors que tu n'avais plus de mère. Moi, je suis aussi fade que mon père. Je te haïssais, je te haïssais, je te haïssais. Je te pourrirais la vie Potter. À partir dedemain. Et les sept prochaines années aussi. Et le reste de ta vie si j'en avais l'occasion. Mais j'ai conscience, que cela s'arrêtera là. Car quand je me retrouverais en enfer, tu seras au paradis.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Je te cherchais, comme à mon habitude dans le salle de cours. Tu n'étais jamais loin. Mais jamais assez proche. Ton regard ne croisait jamais le mien. Jamais. Même quand je le cherchais. Existais-je vraiment ? Le seul moment où je pouvais admirer ton regard, c'était quand je te lançais des piques. En première année, j'essayais tous les jours. Maintenant, avec le temps, ce n'est que rarement. Mais ta réaction ne changea pas, en sept ans. Tes yeux verts me scrutent avec indifférence, alors qu'un sourire venait jouer sur l'ombre de la commissure de tes lèvres. Puis tu me souriais vraiment. Comme tu souriais au monde entier. Ton sourire me tuait. Et tu le savais, non . Je n'arrivais pas à t'atteindre. Pas par les mots, même pas par les gestes. Tu étais trop haut. Et moi tellement à terre...

-Scorpius, arrête. Tu sais bien qu'il est toujours en retard.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de feinter un quelconque étonnement. Lisa était aussi intelligente que sa mère. Et heureusement, elle ressemblait à tante Pansy. Par un miracle, elle n'avait rien hérité de cet idiot de Goyle. Elle savait toujours tout. Elle ressemblait un peu à Rose, la fille Weasley, avec qui tu restais souvent. C'était ta cousine, non ? Peu importe. Lisa me fit un sourire rayonnant. Tandis que Shiki, se trouvant à côté d'elle, m'adressa un rictus moqueur. Il pouvait rire, avec le prénom qu'il avait. Je ne sus pas comment Oncle Blaise à laisser faire ça. Yuki, sa mère, faisait peur, parfois...

Shiki, était presque aussi beau que moi. Ses traits étaient plus affinés que ceux de son père, et son teint chocolat un peu plus léger. Il avait pris la finesse de sa mère. Ses yeux noirs étaient légèrement étirés, montrant son métissage asiatique. Shiki Zabini. Parfois, j'étais heureux du nom que m'avait donné mon père. Dieu. Et toi aussi, tu pouvais faire un procès à ton père. Albus. Albus Severus Potter. Le Sauveur avait-il des tendances nécrophiles ? Après tout, mon père était mort. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il compte vraiment.

J'avais des questions à te poser, Albus. Des questions dont tu ne connaîtras jamais l'existence. Mais elles étaient là, dans mon esprit. Ton père parlait de mon père, des fois ? Le faisait-il avec ses étoiles de tristesse dans les yeux ? Pourquoi s'était-il marié avec ta mère s'il l'aimait pas ? Il ne l'aimait pas, non . Et toi, étais-tu allergique aux courgettes ou les détestais-tu simplement ? Dis, Albus, pourquoi tu souriais lorsque je te traitais de tous les noms et prononçais des mots qui blessaient ? Dis-moi, pourquoi je te détestais autant ...?

Puis la porte claqua. Tu apparais, avec ton allure fière. Tu étais plus beau que ton père quand il avait ton âge, c'est pour dire. Tu étais magnifique, en fait. Ta peau porcelaine, où de discrète tâches de rousseur venaient faire leurs nids était sans aucun doute héritéé de ta mère. Ton visage était plus doux, plus efféminé que celui de ton père. Tu possédais les mêmes yeux que lui. Des yeux verts lumineux encadrés par de longs cils foncés recourbés. Mais contrairement au Survivant ou à ton frère, James, tu n'avais pas besoin de les cacher sous des lunettes. Tu ne possédais pas des sourcils broussailleux comme ceux du Survivant. Et tu avais de la chance; tu n'avais pas ses cheveux. Le Survivant avait beau être magnifique, franchement, la masse brune qui lui servait de cheveux ne ressemblait à rien. Non, toi, ils sont fins. Coiffés comme beaucoup de jeunes moldus; tes cheveux mi-longs retombent sur ton front. Ils sont d'une teinte obscure, avec de légers reflets roux qui sortaient au printemps. Ton corps était aussi tellement plus fin. Frêle. Dépourvu de quelconque muscles; tu n'étais, à ma connaissance, jamais monté sur un balai. Tes yeux émeraude tombaient sur le fond de la classe, alors que moi je te dévorais du regard.

À côté de toi, Léo Nott. En général, il y avait ta cousine de chez Serdaigle. La fille de Granger. Mais en cours, il n'y avait que lui. Il était plus laid qu'avant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses dents. Seigneur, il n'y avait que Lisa pour le trouver sexy. Comme d'habitude, l'étrange garçon regarda ses ongles. D'une manière arrogante, comme si nous ne valions pas son attention. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire. Contrairement à toi. Qui passait ta vie à cela. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu parlé.

-Monsieur Potter. Ne restez pas planté là. Allez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Malfoy. Monsieur Nott, allez à côté de Monsieur Pucey.

Pour la première fois de ma vie en sept ans à Poudlard, je vois ton meilleur ami afficher une grimace. Et toi, tu laissas tes lèvres s'étirer. Comme si la réaction de ton ami, ou t'asseoir à côté de moi est la plus belle chose au monde . Le sourire éclairant ton visage dévia sur moi, lorsque tu t'assis. Tu me fixas quelques secondes, alors que mon coeur rattait un battement. Puis tes lèvres bougèrent, les sons passant la barrière de tes lèvres pulpeuses et charnues pour former des mots. Des phrases. Un sens. Une douleur. Et presque une mélodie.

-Tu es bon en histoire de la magie, non Scorpius ? Tant mieux, on pourra avoir une bonne note. Tu pourras venir à la maison, si tu veux pour travailler dessus. Je crois que c'est le devoir du trimestre. Je suis content d'être tombé sur toi.

Ta voix était douce, mélodieuse. Calmante et enivrante. Tu me parlais comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourquoi étais-tu à Serpentard ? Tes yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Pourtant, tu parlais à tort et à travers. Tu avais des meilleures notes que moi. Tu avais les meilleures notes, tout court... Je te lançai un regard noir, presque naturellement, alors que tu continuais de me fixer avec ton sourire dévoilant tes parfaites dents blanches. Un sourire plein de vie, heureux et presque niais. Un sourire qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un sourire que je ne compris pas plus que les autres.

-Ta gueule, Potter.

Ton sourire ne disparaît pas, malgré la froideur dans ma remarque. Des mots crus. Vulgaires. Sans aucune répartie. Ma haine abaissait tout mon être à ces simples mots. Ta voix joyeuse retentit dans ma tête. Tu me rendais faible. Je voulais que tu me détestes. Que tu me regardes, vraiment. Moi qui croyais que tu ne connaissais même pas mon nom. Ton regard a la couleur de l'absinthe. Était-il autant dangereux que cette dernière ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me perdre dedans, que tu le reportas sur le professeur. Tu ne semblais pas avoir entendu ma remarque, pas senti mon regard métallique qui montrait l'étendue de la haine que je te portais. Tu te contentas de me laisser admirer ton profil délicat. Tu étais trop beau pour être un homme.

Le cours se passa en silence. Tu semblas être concentré. De temps en temps, ton nez se plissait sous l'incompréhension. Tic que je connaissais par coeur. Ta main se leva souvent. Pour répondre, pour poser des questions. Tu étais adulé des Serpentards, alors qu'ici c'était la magie noire qui nous avait choisis. Je ne savais s'ils t'admiraient ou te craignaient. Parfois, je t'observais en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Tu lâchais ta magie. Trop puissante pour appartenir à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Trop effrayante. Mais tu souriais même dans ces cas-là. Tu souriais tout le temps. Un sourire qui me donnait envie de frapper ton beau visage pour effacer ton sourire trop heureux dans un monde pourri. Quand je te regardais, j'avais envie de te crever les yeux. D'éteindre la lueur d'innocence, qu'à notre âge, personne n'avait plus.

-Albus, tu sais si je pourrais plaire à Léo ? demanda la jeune fille timidement.

Je vis ton corps sursauter tout comme le mien. Ton regard quitta le cours pour se poser sur Lisa. Ton sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Moi qui croyais cela impossible. Ton regard souriant glissa sur son corps. Puis, tu affichas un air pensif. Si je n'avais pas aperçu la honte danser dans les yeux de Lisa et lui colorer les joues, je lui aurais crié qu'elle était idiote. Après un moment, tu répondis de ta voix douce, dans un murmure puissant;

-Il est un peu associable. Mais tu es tellement jolie.. Je peux t'arranger un coup, si tu veux. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, Lisa. Au fait, personne ne m'appelle Albus. Appelle-moi Al'. Même mon père le fait.

Puis tu lui fis un clin d'oeil, avant de reposer ton regard sur le cours, gardant ce sourire brulant, qui semblait peint sur ton visage. Maintenant. Toute suite. Je te haïssais un peu plus qu'avant. Un peu plus. Ma haine atteignait un point culminant. Tu ne faisais rien pour arranger le tout. Je vis Shiki te regarder, d'un air enviant. Tu avais l'air tellement joyeux, par rapport à la fadeur que nous possédons, nous autres serpentard. Coup bas, jalousie, froideur et mensonges. Notre maison. Souvent, les Serpentards, comme les autres rêvaient de t'atteindre. Tout comme moi. Mais d'une façon bien différente. Shiki a toujours voulu être ton ami. Pourtant, il n'a jamais tenté une quelconque approche.

- Albus, t'ai-je déjà dit combien je te déteste ?

-Oui, tout le temps, Scorpius. Chaque fois que je tu me croises dans un couloir. Ou quand tu insultes ma mère. Tu n'as même pas besoin de parler, Scorpius. Tes yeux le font. Alors oui, je le sais. Et appelle moi Al', s'il te plaît.

Je sursautais, tout comme Shiki et Lisa. J'avais parlé haut et fort . Ton sourire n'avait pas quitté son visage. Tes yeux trop verts brillaient toujours de bonheur. Tu semblais à dix kilomètres d'ici. Tu faisais attention à moi . Tu étais idiot, ou juste différent . Tu devins une énigme, pour moi. Al'..

* * *

**_Laissez une review si vous avez aimé :)_**


	3. La flamme vascille, l'ombre disparait,

**La flamme vascille, l'ombre disparait, la nuit immortelle, la voix murmure**

Avais-je rêvé ? Ou m'avais-tu vraiment regardé ? Ou m'avais-tu vraiment parlé ? Ce cours était-il une illusion ? Je ne savais pas si je préférais cela. Je revis ton sourire, danser sur tes lèvres. Ton visage délicat plus proche que jamais. Je revis l'innocence consumer ton regard, alors qu'il se possait sur moi. Me voyais-tu vraiment ? Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Tu savais que je te détestais. Tu savais que je t'abhorrais. Mais tu n'enavais que faire. Mais te souciais-tu de quelqu'un ? Ton attitude souriante, intéressé et infantine te rendait indifférent . Était-ce ta froideur à toi, de regarder les gens d'égal à égal ? Car vraiment, tu n'avais pas d'autres amis que dents de lapin, et miss-je-sais-tout II.

Ce soir-là, ton regard ne se posa pas une seconde sur ma personne. En fait, en regardant attentivement; ton regard ne se posait sur personne. Tu regardais le monde sans le voir. L'effleure de ton regard émeraude d'une expression trop curieuse pour être réelle. Avec cette innocence bouffante mon âme. Tu ouvrais la bouche, des fois. Tes lèvres pleines s'activant. Tu formais des mots, à l'aide de ta bouche. De ta voix, que je savais douce. Avec ce ton chaleureux. Tu parlais à ton meilleur ami, dans un murmure faible. Tandis que ton regard se faisait rêveur. Il ne te répondait pas. Te répondait-il, des fois ? Après tout, même en cours, il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche. Tu ne semblais pas te vexer de son mutisme, tu continuais à manger doucement, une moue enfantine se plissant ta bouche, t'enlevant toute maturité quepossédaient tes traits fins, lorsque tu apercevais une courgette dans son assiette.

Tes regards chaleureux, ton sourire étincelant peint sur ton visage parfait, tes mimiques enfantines et ton air rêveur, tes lèvres se mouvant pour échapper un murmure inintelligible de ma place dont tu n'attendais aucune réponse. Tu semblais heureux de vivre. Tellement heureux. Je t'avais fixé tout le repas. J'en étais conscient. Et sûrement, sentais-tu mon regard argenté posé sur toi. Moi et mes traits aristocratiques, tordus par la haine, mes yeux d'une couleur orageuse reflétant mon mépris. J'avais abandonné mon masque pour toi. Ce soir-là, je crois que je compris. Tu étais fade, Albus. Tu étais fade, Al.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

J'étais préfet. Toi aussi. Tes appartements n'étaient pas loin. Et pourtant, je ne te croisais jamais. Ta chambre était-elle identique à la mienne ? À la couleur de tes yeux ? Et à la couleur des miens. Vert et Argent. La couleur des Serpentards. La mienne est la tienne. La nôtre. Que faisais-tu, de tes journées ? J'avais l'impression de connaitre tellement de toi, mais tellement peu. J'avais beau passer des heures à t'observer, je ne te comprenais pas. J'avais l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose. De coups d'oeil, de gestes anodins.

-Scorpius.. Tu penses à lui, n'est ce pas ? Murmura une voix lointaine, appartenant à la jeune fille installée sur mon lit.

Bien sur. Je pensais tout le temps à toi. Ma haine m'obsédait. Ton indifférence face à mes mots m'obsédait. Si tu pouvais me haïrsimplement, cela serait tellement plus simple... Mais Lisa se reçut tout de même un regard noir pour avoir prononcé de telles paroles à haute voix, alors que Shiki poussait un soupir. On parlait de toi, parfois, tous les trois. Parfois...

-Ca se lit dans ton regard torturé, se moqua Shiki avec son sourire amusé.

J'adorais Shiki. De tout mon coeur. Certains me pensaient insensible. Ils avaient tort. Shiki et Lisa, ainsi que Père, étaient importants pour moi. Plus que tout. Pourtant, je détestais quand ils prononçaient ton nom. Quand leurs regards noisette se posaient sur toi. Je n'étais pas jaloux. Mais je n'aimais pas cela... J'allais à répliquer à Shiki, d'aller se faire voir; si personne n'aurait tapé à la porte. Je m'avança pour aller ouvrir. En posant la main sur la poignée, un mauvais pressentiment m'assaillit. Ma conscience ne me dit de pas ouvrir. De rester là, à ignorer les coups discrets sur cette porte. Je ne le fis pas. Je ne le faisais jamais.

Peut-être aurais-je, en effet dû garder cette porte fermée. Car cette porte s'ouvrit sur toi. Toi, ton sourire, tes yeux, ton innocence, et tes habits moldus moulants. Toi, qui ravivais ma haine. Ma haine, explosant au plus profond de moi pour se propager dans mon être. Mon sang. Juste par ta simple vision. Par ton simple sourire. Par ton simple regard. Pourquoi étais-tu ici ? Me postant devant la porte, t'empêchant de vouloir rentrer...Dans ma chambre, dans mon coeur et dans mon corps de cette manière. Le regard dédaigneux qu'était le mien, ne sembla ne te faire aucun effet, alors que tu me regardais, avec tes yeux verts brillant d'innocence, et ton sourire si large qu'il devait te faire mal à la mâchoire.

-Coucou, Scorpius. Lisa, Shiki. Léo est malade, alors il est à l'infermerie. Je m'ennuyais. Puis, les cachots sont vraiment éffrayant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Les mots passants la barrière de tes lèvres charmantes étaient prononcés d'un ton doux, mélodieux. Tu me fixais, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec ton regard si lumineux qu'on pouvait le qualifier de niais. Je ne sais pas si tu eus le temps d'apercevoir la surprise se peindre sur mon visage. Effrayant ? Quel Serpentard avait peur des cachots ? Que faisais-tu là, bon sang ? J'allais te répondre, froidement, d'aller trouver de la compagnie ailleurs. Que je n'étais pas le remplaçant de dents de lapin. Mais ton visage s'illumina un peu plus, alors que tes lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus largement. Nous dévoilant par la même occasion deux rangés de dents blanches sans imperfection. Tu allais parler. Tu aurais mieux fait de fermer ta gueule.

-Tu es mignon, Scorpius. Physiquement, hein.

Ton ton était toujours aussi sympathique. J'aurais pu fermer les yeux, pour échapper à ton regard trop profond. J'aurais pu fermer les yeux, pour échapper à ton sourire, mais je l'aurais entendu dans le son de ta voix. Tes paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Tu n'étais pas mon ami. Et comme tu refusais d'être mon ennemi, tu ne serais rien. Mais je devais te répondre. Je savais que j'étais beau. Mignon ? Certainement pas. Tu étais fou. Tu étais agaçant. Tu étais...

-Oui je sais. Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, murmuras-tu de ta voix mélodieuse et douceureuse.

Je clignai des yeux, perdu. Je n'avais pas répondu mais j'allais sûrement sortir une phrase du genre. Comment me connaissais-tu si bien, alors que moi je n'arrivais pas même à te connaitre, alors que je passai ma vie à t'observer contrairement à toi, qui ne m'accordait pas même un regard ? Tes yeux avaient les dons de lire en moi ? Le pouvait-il, alors que même moi je me perdais dans ma nature ? Si tu savais qui j'étais, aide-moi à le découvrir.

Je n'avais pas la force de te lancer une réplique sanglante. Pas la force d'affronter ton regard un peu plus longtemps. Pas la force d'entendre ce son mélodieux qui sortait de ta bouche, dès que tu t'adressais à quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas même la force d'essayer d'effacer ton sourire qui m'exaspérait au plus profond de moi. Alors, je te claquais la porte au nez. Je la refermais sans prévenir. Pourtant, je vis cette lueur dans tes yeux. Une lueur d'amusement. Fine, discrète. À peine présente. Mais dans tes yeux, je la vis. Elle faillit presque me faire rouvrir la porte. Je ne le fis pas. Non, je ne le fis pas.

Tu m'avais épuisé. Rien ne que te voir, me souriant ne m'épuisait. Je ne savais pas à quoi tu jouais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi tu t'amusais avec moi de cette façon. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait un espoir. Si seulement j'avais su.. Étais-tu vraiment innocent ? Tu étais trop parfait. Trop souriant, trop lumineux. Tu nous rendais fade. Peut-être que c'était toi, qui n'existait pas.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Astoria. Elle était belle. J'avais vu, des photos par milliers, dans le manoir. Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'appeler maman. Ni mère. Une inconnue. Qui m'avait donné la vie. Une femme que mon père avait adorée, sans pour autant la considérer comme sa femme. Astoria, elle était belle. Mais elle n'était pas ma mère. Elle était morte. Elle restait une morte. Avec qui, physiquement je n'avais aucun point commun. Il paraît que j'étais aussi têtue qu'elle. J'étais têtue . Pourtant, je ne pensais pas avoir un quelconque caractère.

J'ai l'impression de flotter, tu sais . D'être un corps. Un corps vide. Tu m'effaçais. Avec ton sourire. Avec ton regard. Avec ta voix.

Vu l'heure, il m'aurait été impossible d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, dans cette nuit noire, tu brillais. Tu étais là, près de l'eau. Ton reflet brillait sur le lac. Ton visage dirigé vers le vide. Des cristaux de glaces descendant le long de tes joues. Tu pleurais. À côté de toi, une ombre. À mes yeux, cela n'était qu'une ombre. Impossible de la distinguer. Le soleil avait disparu, tu sais. Ma haine avait disparu. Tu étais la lune, Al. Comme elle, tu brillais sur la surface lisse et douce. Le soleil, ma haine, essayait avec mal de te faire disparaître. Mais tu revenais tout le temps. Mais que serait la lune, sans soleil ?

En m'approchant, lentement, je reconnus ton meilleur ami. Les larmes aussi, coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? La question ne m'effleura pas même l'esprit. Une voix, la sienne. Douce, un murmure. Inintelligibles. Il parlait, sans s'arrêter. Il te parlait. Alors que sa main caressait tes cheveux ébène. Moi qui croyais qu'il était muet.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

* * *

Votre avis me fera bien sûr, extrêmement plaisir, et j'y répondrais, même aux anonymes (:.


	4. Viens geler le souffle de la viebruyante

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance, Angst.

**Raiting :** M, bien sûr :3.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je sais, je publie avec aucune logique, mais c'est comme ça. Ce chapitre a beaucoup changé en cours de route. Au début, ça se passait chez Harry. Et ceci entraîne cela. Il y aura une conversation, entre Draco et Harry, dans un ou deux chapitres, peut être trois. Et non, Draco n'est pas mort, pas dans ce sens là (:.

Bonne lecture (:.

Review ?(:

* * *

**Viens geler le souffle de la vie bruyante enveloppée dans des murmures.**

Le temps passait vite. Je te voyais, sourire devant mes yeux. Je te voyais, parfois m'épier. Avais-je attisé ta curiosité ? J'en doute. Cela faisait une semaine, maintenant. Et le cours de potion, demain, sera avec toi. Je nesavais pas ce qui avait changer, depuis la dernière fois. Peut-être la saison. À présent, l'automne avait disparu. Emportant avec elle ses couleurs variées, laissant place à un vert éclatant. Le vert des arbres, de l'herbe, de tes yeux. Trop de vert, tue le vert. Je hais cette couleur. Pourtant celle des serpentard. Mais je la hais.

Ce soir-là, je mangeai tranquillement. Je sentais ton regard, sur moi. Rarement là, mais parfois. Trop souvent, par rapport à avant. Finalement, je préférais quand tu me regardais pas. Car tes yeux trop verts semblaient me transpercer. Tu pouvais lire en moi. L'innocence que tu possédais trouvait sa place dans mon âme. Tu me connaissais plusmoi-même que je me connaissais. Pourquoi ? Non, mieux ; comment ? Questions sans réponses. Que toi seul détenait. Ce soir-là, au lieu de t'asseoir à ta place habituelle, tu vins à coté de nous. En face de moi, alors que ton ami se posa face à Lisa.

Ce jour, cette heure, ce repas, changea tout. Pour moi. En moi. Pour nous. Mais jamais en toi. Ce soir-là, je compris quelque chose d'important; de fondamental. De presque impossible. Tu n'étais pas la lune. Tu n'étais rien d'autre que cette innocence. Et cette pincée d'autre chose, que je lisais en toi sans comprendre. Tu étais inaccessible. On avait appris, à aller sur la lune. Je pourrais peut-être le faire, si c'était mon but. Mais tu étais bien plus loin que la lune. Bien plus haut.

Ton regard émeraude quitta ma personne, après les quelques secondes où ton regard joyeux croisa le mien, glacial. Tu souris à Lisa. Puis à Shiki. Tu demandas de ta voix chantante, si tu pouvais rester ici. Ta voix me parut lointaine. En fait, ton meilleur ami m'obsédait. Je te haïssaispeut-être sans te connaitre, mais pas avec cette force. Pas avec la force de dents de lapin. Ses yeux couleurs saphir me fixaient avec une animosité incomparable.

Une animosité plus forte que celle que je pouvais ressentir à ton égard. Ou au sien. Car la sienne, était justifiée. Je le savais; ça se lisait dans ces yeux. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Autour de toi, trop de pourquoi régnait. Ton sourire, ton innocence, ton ami, ton père, ta mère. La force de son regard était insoutenable. Une pression enserra mon coeur. Une culpabilité m'attrapa l'âme. Pourquoi ? Je le savais. J'étais coupable. De quoi ? Peu importe. Je ne voulais pas savoir. Il n'y avait que mon âme, qui avait compris. Et lui. Ou peut-être tout le monde, sauf toi.

-Dis, Léo, pourquoi tu es allé à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Lisa, d'une voix timide.

Mais son regard ne quitta pas le mien. Restant fixé sur mes yeux orageux lui répondant avec hostilité. Pourtant, je t'entendis vaguementrépondre, vu le manque de réponse du fils du ministre. Je sentis la tristesse de Lisa dans son "oui". Comment ne pas s'intéresser à une fille comme ça ? Surtout qu'avec son physique, il ne trouverait rien de mieux. J'aurais pu lui dire, que lui répondre était la moindre des choses. J'ai peut-être même pensé à le faire. Pourtant, il cracha. Il vomit. Il vomit sa haine. Celle qu'il me portait. Alors que je n'avais, que vaguement -mauvais foise, d'accord- insulté son père et son physique. Mais quand les mots déboulèrent, avec un sens que je ne compris pas, j'assimilai que cela n'avait rien à voir avec mes insultes.

-Tu n'es qu'un connard, Malfoy. Un putain de connard de merde. Pire que ça. Un putain, de putain, de putain d'inconscient. Tu vas crever. Tu vas te faire crever. Tu joues sans comprendre les règles du jeu. Sans avoir lu les effets secondaires. Tu vas crever. Tu vas le crever aussi. Tu te crois malheureux, dans ton petit château d'arrogance et de fierté ? Ouais, t'as une belle gueule. Ouais, t'as des tunes. Ouais, t'as un père aimant. Ouais, t'as un caractère de merde. Tu veux quoi de plus ? Tu cherche quoi, à la fin ? À te reconnaitre dans le chemin de ton père et le sien ? Tu ressembles peut-être à ton père, mais Al' ne ressemble pas à Harry. Tu ferais mieux de courir. Cours vite. Je ne te menace pas, je te sauve. Oui, je te hais. Oh bordel, que je te hais. Tu es fermé dans ta petite bulle de bonheur. Tu n'as rien compris. Pire, tu as tout gâché. Tu es dans la merde. Mais ne le traine pas dedans. Non, ne me traine pas dedans. Tu crois le détester ? Tu crois que c'est possible ? Donne-moi une bonne raison de le détester. Moi, je pourrais t'en donner mille. Deux milles, même, si tu le veux. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas. Tu ne le connais pas. Tu l'aimes peut-être. Tu le hais peut-être un peu. Peu importe, mais cours. Ne le regarde pas. Ne le déteste pas. Ne lui souris pas. N'essaye pas de le comprendre. Ou crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crève. Crèv...

Ta main toucha son bras, et les paroles moururent sur ses lèvres, se fanant automatiquement. Ses dernières phrases résonnèrent dans la salle commune, d'un écho sec. Je n'avais jamais entendu ton meilleur ami parlait. Ni vu. Visiblement, quand ça arrivait, il ne faisait pas cela rapidement.  
Tu avais perdu ton sourire. Tu le regardais, de manière candide, avec ton innocence agaçante brillant dans tes yeux émeraude. Une moue enfantine étira tes lèvres. Cette tirade te concernait. Elle disait des choses, que je ne comprenais pas. Que je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Elle était rentré dans une oreille, et ressortit aussi sec par l'autre. C'était des phrases que je ne voulais pas comprendre. Toi non plus. Je ne savais même pas si tu l'avais compris, ou même entendu. Avec ta moue boudeuse peint sur tes lèvres, ton regard innocent et tes traits parfaits, la seule chose que tu répondis, de ta voix douce et envoûtante;

-On ne crie pas dans la grande salle, Léo. Ce n'est pas bien.

La table des Serpentards, qui avaient eu le droit à la tirade en intégralité, le regard avec effarement. Shiki s'étouffa même avec sa nourriture. Tandis que toi, tu repris ton sourire. Un sourire grand. Enfantin. Innocent. Un sourire qui me dérangea, car il avait une émotion inconnue dessinée sur tes lèvres. Soudain, ton meilleur ami recula d'un bond, échappant à ton contact. Un hurlement déchira le silence de la salle. Il te fixait, avec ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Il ne semblait pas avoir mal. Il semblait juste d'avoir compris quelque chose. Ou plutôt de luttaint contre une pensée. Mais il hurlait. Un hurlement déchirant l'air. Un hurlement; qui faisait toute la différence.

La vieille femme qu'était l'infirmière hurla. Elle hurla un " Ca suffit."Étrangement, le hurlement de Nott s'arrêta, alors qu'il tombait au sol. Toi, tu le fixais, légèrement souriant, avec innocence. La vieille femme attrapa le garçon au sol, et le fit transplaner à l'infirmerie. Le silence régnait toujours, sur la grande salle.

-Viens, Albus. Demanda gentiment l'infirmière.

Elle s'adressait à toi d'un ton maternel. Elle s'adressait à un enfant, pas à un garçon de dix-sept ans. J'en étais certain, maintenant. Et les "pourquoi " tournoyaient dans ma tête. J'en avais des tas, des pourquoi. Une réponse m'aurait suffi. Me la donnerais-tu, si je te la demandais ?

McGonagall, avec son apparence ridée et sévère, se leva. Elle sortit, du couloir, suivit du professeur de Défense contre les forces du -être qu'elle avait des réponses, elle. Un seul regard à Lisa et Shiki suffit. Une seconde plus tard, nous étions dehors, cachés sous un sort d'invisibilité. Écoutant la conversation de la directrice et de McCainer.

-Ce n'est pas normal, Minerva. Le petit Albus n'a rien à faire là. Sa place n'est pas ici. On ne peut pas le garder plus longtemps.

La voix du professeur était faible, comme si ce murmure rendait les paroles plus douces. Futilité et bêtise humaine. Pourtant, le visage déjà aride de McGonagall se crispa un peu plus. Nous qui croyons cela impossible. Sa voix, à elle, claqua dans l'air. Froide. Crispé. Triste, aussi. Encore une fois, ils parlaient d'un enfant.

-Dis-lui. Dis-lui, et on verra. Je ne ferais pas ça. J'ai vu ce garçon grandir, s'embellir. Je l'ai apprécié. Tu penses pas, qu'il ait le droit de vivre. Entre la mort du mage noir, celle de Ginny. Car tu détruiras sa vie. Tu détruiras sa vie, si tu lui répètes ce qu'il sait déjà. Tu sais bien, que s'il y a bien quelqu'un qu'il aime plus que tout, c'est Albus. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir Draco et lui se déchirait. Pour voir la guerre le déchirer. Je refuse de le tuer en le lui disant. En remuant le couteau dans la plaie. On en a pas le droit. Fais-le. Vas voir Harry. Dis-lui. Explique lui. Renvoie Albus. Tues-les. Tue Léo, aussi. Car il n'est rien sans son meilleur ami. Tue Rose, aussi. Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir. Mais je refuse de voir ça. Si Harry ne veut pas voir la vérité en face, c'est son choix. Laisse-le. Laisse-le.

La voix de la vieille femme mourut, glissant contre les murs du couloir. Elle disparut, suivie de près par McCainer. Tu étais un mystère, Albus. Tu étais un mystère pour trop peu de personnes, à mes yeux. Je n'étais pas du genre à imaginer des hypothèses, avec si peu d'indice, pour c'était grave. Grave.


	5. Je croyais que je t'avais perdu quelque

**Je croyais que je t'avais perdu quelque part, mais tu n'as jamais vraiment été là.**

Un rire. Il suffisait de cela. Pour me sentir vivant. Bien, heureux. Moi, qui paraissais trop vide, parfois. Pâle copie de mon père, mon modèle. J'arrivais à être heureux, à travers lui. J'arrivais à sourire, lorsqu'il le faisait. J'étais une ombre. Une ombre, bien plus vivante que l'ombre original. Mais son ombre quand même. L'ombre d'une ombre. Et toi ? Toi, qui étais-tu ?

Tu m'obsédais. Peut-être car j'étais l'ombre de mon père. Peut-être car c'était écrit. Peu importe, rien n'importe; quand il s de toi. Toi, ton sourire gratuit, tes beaux yeux menthe à l'eau brillant et ton innocence insupportable. Pourtant, lorsque je vis mon père, rire à gorge déployée lorsque je sentis mes joues me bruler, j'oubliais tout de toi. De mon existence. Ou peut-être que c'était cela, mon existence.

-À ton âge, j'avais déjà tout essayé. Homme, femme, et autres,murmura-t-il malicieusement.

J'allais lancer une réplique moqueuse, dans le but de cacher ma gêne. Car il avait raison; avec mon physique, être puceau à mon âge, c'était presque pathétique. Mais un homme nu; jamais. Une femme nue; inintéressante. Peut-être étais-je hermétique à l'amour. J'étais après tout, un fruit né dans la haine. Dans l'arrangement. Et une simple amitié.

-Malfoy. Scorpius.

La voix grave et nonchalante faisant soudain apparition me fit sursauter. Le corps de mon père se tendit, alors que ses yeux se fermèrent. Une voix inconnue. Et pourtant, qui me paraissait bien trop familière. Une voix, qui brûlait d'assurance. Et pourtant, dans son regard similaire au tien, un fantôme le consumait. Des émotions par centaines. De la gêne, de la tristesse mais aussi une culpabilité énorme. Sa voix ne pouvait pas le trahir, son assurance non plus. Sa carrure droite et fière, tout autant. Pourtant, ses yeux, la fenêtre de son âme, nous permettaient de le lire comme un livre ouvert.

Le survivant. Le. Celui qui a vaincu. Un homme beau. Vraiment beau. Et pourtant, un détail aurait choqué n'importe qui; il n'avait pas trente-huit ans. Impossible. On ne pouvait pas lui donner plus de trente ans. Et encore. Un détail, qu'on pouvait aussi voir sur le visage de son père, sur son corps. Un détail, dont personne n'a fait le rapprochement.

Après quinze ans, où il n'avait pas vu mon père -même de loin- On pourrait croire qu'il le fixait, avec ses étoiles, que je pensais trouver dans ses yeux. Mais non. C'était moi qu'il fixait. Avec ce fantôme brisant son regard si clair. Je le vis fermer les yeux, pour se donner contenance. Étrangement, le silence n'avait rien d'austère.

Je voyais ton visage, se coller au sien. Si différent, et pourtant trop similaire. Les yeux. Les yeux, et les cheveux. Tu avais beau avoir la même couleur, il y avait une trop grande différence. Un immense vide. Ses yeux semblaient fades, face aux tiens. Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire.

-Je suis désolé, Scorpius. Vraiment. Tu n'as pas à me pardonner. J'ai été égoïste. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Trop...

Sa voix se brisa, alors que ses traits restaient immobiles, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Pour retenir les larmes; qu'on pouvait entendre dans le désespoir des paroles. Pour cacher son âme.

Mon père, quant à lui, le regardait étrangement. Comme s'il revoyait, le même petit garçon qu'il avait connu. Il me demanda muettement, restant de marbre, si je comprenais quelque chose. Alors que la perplexité était si grande qu'elle ne pouvait être exprimée.

-Draco. Draco, je te jure, je m'en veux. Je voulais pas t'approcher et...Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir; aussi. Tu peux, je me jèterais même la première pierre si tu le désires. Je te jure, que je n'avais pas -être que je me trompe, peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir. Peut-être. Essayons. Fais en sorte, que ton fils oublie Albus. Qu'il fasse comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, s'il en est capable. S'il le peut. S'il y arrive. Essaye. Sauve-le. Autant pour toi, que pour moi, que pour Albus que pour lui.

Puis il prit la poudre d'escampette, sans information supplémentaire, sans un sourire ou un dernier regard. Il disparut simplement, laissant un vide immense derrière lui.

Autour de toi, trop de questions. Trop, trop, trop. Je ne pouvais pas essayer de comprendre, je ne perdrais pas du temps pour rien. Je me contenterais d'affronter le regard torturé de mon père. Il avait croisé un regard émeraude, qu'il avait essayé de chasser de sa mémoire lesquinze dernières années, quelques secondes. Je vis ses yeux gris se perdre, dans le vide immense, qu'il voyait parfois. Un vide, que je ne pouvais ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir. Imaginer. Trop bloqué dans ce corps. Trop heureux pour le vouloir.

Alors que je m'enfonçais dans le fauteuil en cuir, j'entendis sa voix tremblotante parvenir à mes oreilles. Que ressentait-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela avait réveillé en lui ? Étais-ce ma faute ?

-Scorpius ..?

Sa voix était suppliante. Comment avait-il reussi à tenir, les quelques secondes ou ton père avaient été présents dans le manoir ? Comment ?

-Oui, papa ?

Son regard quitta ce vide morbide, pour frôler ma personne, avant de sombrer dans un noir absolu lorsque des paupières lourdes vinrentleur soustraire la vue.

-Tu l'aimes, non ? Le petit. Peu importe, Scorpius. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Je ne sais pas quel est le problème. Toi non plus, et il ne faut pas que cela devienne le tien. Je ne veux pas te perdre.. S'il te plaît, Scorpius.

Que répondre . Qu'il était égoïste . Que je ne t'aimais pas . Que tu m'obsédais tellement que je ne tiendrais jamais . Non. Pas pour voir son regard se voiler de tristesse. Je l'écouterais. Si tu étais un paquet à emmerde, je ne t'approcherais plus. Même si ta complexité m'intriguait. Peu importe. Cela ne comptait pas. Car tu ne comptais pas, face à lui.

Car cet homme, à demi vivant sur ce canapé en lin, était ma vie. Pas seulement mon géniteur, mais mon être. Il était mon modèle, j'étais son ombre. Qui était le père de qui ? Parfois, j'en doutais. Car s'il se souciait de mon bien-être, il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de lui. Qui aurait pu le faire mieux que moi ? Blaise. Pansy. Et même Astoria, si elle avait été là. Quand je n'étais pas là, Blaise vivait au manoir.

Papa, c'était le fils de tout le monde. Le cadavre, qu'on se transmettait comme une bombe; on espérait juste qu'il ne nous explosera pas dans les mains. Alors oui, j'accomplirais sa demande. Pour lui, pour lefantôme dans les yeux de ton père, pour ton meilleur ami, peut être. Ou tout simplement pour toi. Car au fond de moi, je savais. Qu'ils avaient raison. Que nous avions tort. Quelque part. Trop ancré en moi, pour en savoir plus.

Papa disait toujours, que j'étais là pour lui. Parfois dans l'incertitude, une question frôlait mon être ; qui était l'ombre de qui ?


	6. Je regarde à l'intérieur de moi et je

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux de J.K. Rowling. Pas les miens. Et cette fic n'est pas à but lucratif.

**Genre :** UA. Romance, Angst.

**Raiting :** M, bien sûr :3.

**Note de l'auteur :** Hi. Je sais, parfois je publie toute les deux semaines, tout les cinq jours, toutes les trois semaines. Je suis un peu étrange. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire. Sans être vantarde, j'aime bien ce chapitre, et vous ?

Merci à ceux qui me suivent.

**N'hésitez**** pas à laisser une review (:**

* * *

**Je regarde à l'intérieur de moi et je vois que mon coeur est noir.**

La journée avait été éprouvante. Je compris, enfin la notion du temps. La notion, que peu comprenaient. Car le temps n'avait pas de notion. Pas d'unité fixe. Le temps ne se figeait pas. Ne ralentissait pas ou ne passait pas trop vite. Il se mouvait, s'adapter et varier en fonction des lieus, des personnes. Le temps, les secondes et les heures étaient différentes. Variantes. S'adaptant à vous. Le temps, était notre Roi. Il décidait pour nous. Un Roi capricieux, avec le monde à ses pieds.

Et cette fois-ci, le temps c'était du toi. Un peu de nous, peut-être. Et tellement peu. Aujourd'hui, tu étais devenu mon temps. À chercher mon regard alors que je m'efforçais d'éviter le tien. Tu dictais les secondes, les heures, les jours. Tu me rendais fou, à me parler sans arrêt en cours de potion, à froncer tes sourcils délicats lorsque je ne te répondais pas.À perdre, quelques secondes ton sourire habituel lorsque je t'ignorais avec maladresse.

En fait, tu me rendais fou. Cela faisait une semaine. Et comme tu semblais avoir conquis le temps, dans ma tête c'était autant une journée qu'une éternité. Mais bien plus, et bien moins qu'une semaine.

Tu avais donc remarqué, toi être innocent, que tu m'avais captivé ces dernières années. Alors il aurait suffi, que je t'ignore pour que tu te laisse aller et tente de m'approcher . Tu étais un être étrange, Albus. Ton innocence, dont je ne doutais pas une seule seconde était effrayante. Ton sourire bienheureux avait un côté d'interdit. Ta perfection physique avait quelque chose d'immorale. L'illogique de tes paroles, était bizarre. Et cela faisait de toi, un être dangereux, Albus. Et j'avais mis sept ans à m'en rendre compte.

Tu m'effrayais, me fascinais, me poussais à te haïr avec une force surhumaine, m'obsédais et tu d'obstinais à me perdre à l'intérieur de ton mystère. Peut-être y avait-il de l'amour. Rien n'en était moins sûr. Oupeut-être que rien n'en était plus sûr. Toi qui semblais savoir tellement trop et beaucoup peu, tu savais peut-être la réponse. Au milieu de tout ça, avais-je appris à t'aimer de loin, sans te connaitre . Dieu, j'espéraisque non. J'espérais ne pas détruire mon père.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Épuisante. Comme toute cette semaine entière. Lassante, et terriblementsimilaire. À quoi jouais-tu ?

Je comptais, en toute honnêteté, me laisser crever sur ce lit, ce jour-là. Après le départ de Lisa et Blaise, j'avais eu une folle envie de dépérir. En silence, devant la lune brillante. La lune, dont je t'avais souvent comparé. La lune qui avait la même teinte que mes yeux. La lune, qui semblait aussi maussade que mon humeur.

Je n'arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. À te résister, toi astre élégant. Tu tournais autour de ma haine. La lune tournait autour du soleil. Et pourtant, c'était moi qui t'avais toujours tourné autour. Et maintenant que je stagnais, au milieu de cet univers infini, ce sentiment puissant et indéfinissable mettant feu à mon coeur meurtri, tu semblais d'obstiner à tourner autour de moi. N'y avait-il pas un problème, dans ces rôles ? Toi astre froid, moi astre brûlant.

Ce jour-là, nous étions le 15 novembre. Je le sais, car cela m'a marqué. C'est aujourd'hui, dans cette seconde si tu permets, que ma vie bascula. Je n'aurais pas dû t'ouvrir. Pas plus que la première fois. Je n'aurais pas dû t'ouvrir la porte de mon coeur, et celle de ma chambre. Cela ne pouvait être que toi, et au fond de moi je l'espérais. J'espérais, que tu viendrais à moi. Et j'aurais une excuse, pour avoir cessé de lutter.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, un contact m'absorba, et un feu brûla en moi. Quelque chose d'étrange, de fort. Trop fort. Ce contact, c'était tes lèvres contre les miennes. Ton corps, soudain contre le mien. Et c'était maladroit. Ta bouche parfaite, pressée contre la mienne avec maladresse, ta position était bancale, et tes mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux avec incompétence. Tu meurtrissais mes lèvres, tu te pesais contre mon corps et tu blessais mon cuir chevelu. Si incompétent dans tes gestes, et pourtant cela suffit pour que tu attrapes mon coeur avec une agilité surprenante.

Ta bouche, quitta la mienne. Et je ne savais ni pourquoi, ni comment ce contact presque désagréable pouvait me manquer. Et pourtant, ce contact il était beau. Mille fois meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu connaitre. Ce contact, c'était ton innocence. Ta beauté maladroite. Ce baiser, c'était le fourmillement de ton sourire heureux qui avait marqué mon être.

Je vis tes lèvres danser pour laisser passer un son. Des lèvres, que je connaissais à présent. Des lèvres, que je savais inexpérimenté. J'entendis la mélodie qu'était ta voix crépiter à mes oreilles. Je sentis mon corps se détendre face à cette vision que tu m'offrais; tes lèvres gonflées, tes cheveux en bataille, tes joues rouges et tes yeux verts plus innocents que jamais. Je reconnus l'odeur et le gout de Jasmin dans mes narines, sur ma bouche.

-Ils ont raison, tu sais. C'est une mauvaise idée. Tu ferais mieux de fuir. Mais c'est trop tard. J'aime pas quand tu m'ignores, Scorpius. Je t'aime. Et ne dit pas que je ne te connais pas. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui te connaît, c'est moi. Mais c'est trop tard. Dis, tu veux bien de mon corps, Scorpius ?

Des mots prononcés si simplement que cela en était consternant. L'indécence de tes paroles, alors que tu t'offrais clairement à moi. Et l'innocence, plus brillante que jamais dans tes yeux émeraude. Où commençait-elle, cette innocence ? Et surtout, où finissait-elle ?

Je n'étais pas excité par toi. Bien sûr, tes simples paroles et ce simple frottement de tes lèvres pulpeuses contre les miennes, érigeaient mon sexe, mais c'était à peine si je le remarquais. Tu étais beau à en crever. Tu étais attirant à en crever. Et en plus de ça; tu étais toi. Alors forcément, que c'était bandant. Mais cela semblait bien loin. Trop loin. En second, même troisième plan. J'essayais plutôt de comprendre tes paroles. De les assimiler.

J'aurais pu croire tomber dans une quatrième dimension. J'aurais pu. Mais cela semblait tellement naturel, tellement logique, que le fait que tu m'aies ignoré pendant les sept dernières années de ma vie ne comptait pas. Que le fait, que tu ne me regardais jamais n'était pas pris en compte. Et surtout, qu'on ne s'était presque jamais adressé la parole.

J'étais perdu, tellement que cela devait se lire dans mon regard. Peu importe, si tu t'en rendais compte. Ma voix était toujours aussi tranchante et froide. Elle ne tremblait pas, ne doutait pas comme mon corps et mon coeur.

-Dégage, Potter. Tu divagues complet. Va te faire soigner, veux-tu. Tu me dégoûtes. Je te hais, c'est tout. Va crever.

Je vis ton sourire, qui était faible mais présent jusqu'à maintenant s'agrandir. Je vis ton innocence remplir ton regard. Je vis ta main, approcher ma joue. Je vis même ton corps se détendre. Je sentis aussi, cette drôle de senteur qu'était ta magie. Puissante. Bien plus qu'on pouvait l'imaginer. Une magie à la senteur différente que celle que tu faisais voir en cours d'auto-défense contre les forces du mal. Car ta magie n'était pas blanche, pure, à la senteur de la camomille, comme je l'avais imaginé et pourtant, elle n'était pas noire et ne sentait pas une quelconque d'odeur se rassemblant à la mort.

Et pourtant, bien qu'elle n'ait pas d'odeur que je connaissais, elle semblait forte. Trop forte. Beaucoup trop. Elle m'écrasait, mecompressait. Tu étais puissant. Plus que ton père. Plus que personne, sans doute. Et tu étais gris. Tu étais la vie. L'innocence dans tes yeux, me semblait pourtant bien réelle. Et encore elle l'est. Mais tu étais incolore. Ou peut-être, au contraire de trop de couleur différente. Tu représentais la vie.

Tout cela, je le su, je le vis. Et pourtant, aucun geste m'échappa. Aucun écarquillement de mes yeux ou autres signes de peur ou d'étonnement. Je laissais mon coeur mourir du désespoir moral que je ressentais, alors qu'un sort me bouscula. Un sort puissant. Qui fit mal. Quelque part, où ce n'était pas le but.

* * *

_Je suis sadiiique. Je laisse la suite en suspens xD. Faites vous des films, les amies. Et attendaient x)._


End file.
